yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Supreme King
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. ", "Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion" e "Starving Venom". "Z-ARC" está atrás deles.]] "Supreme King" ("Rei Supremo" no português) é uma série (arquétipo no anime) de monstros do Tipo Dragão de TREVAS (exceto os dois "Portais", que são Demônios) usados por Zarc em ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V''. O arquétipo contém dois sub-arquétipos, "Supreme King Servant Dragon" e "Supreme King Gate". Estilo De Jogo The Supreme King Deck doesn't have a really articulated play style by itself given its small membership but can work effectively as an engine. Using "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", the player is capable of toolboxing into the "Supreme King Gates", the archetype's main sources of a Pendulum Scale. Since both "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" have Scale values of 0 and 13 respectively, they can potentially allow for monsters of any Level to be Pendulum Summoned, although "Infinity" carries a restriction of controlling no monsters in order to Pendulum Summon. Since they cannot do enough on their own given they have few members, the archetype is thus better mixed with other Pendulum cards to maximize the benefits. The "Supreme King" archetyp pairs extremely well with the "Magician" archetype, especially "Zarc Magician" monsters, consisting of "Double Iris Magician", "Black Fang Magician", "White Wing Magician" and "Purple Poison Magician" who provide a handful of benefits. For starters, most of them are DARK monsters so they cannot conflict with the Pendulum Effect of "Darkwurm". Secondly their Pendulum Scales have values of 1 and 8, which mix well with the "Supreme King" cards since "Darkwurm" is a Level 4 and both "Gates" are Level 7. Thirdly these "Magicians" along either "Astrograph Sorcerer" or "Chronograph Sorcerer" are one of the ways to Special Summon "Supreme King Z-ARC", the archetype's boss monster. Additionally, the effect of "Darkwurm" to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard makes it a useful discard fodder for cards such as "Pendulum Call" as the player can instantly gather the means for a Pendulum Summon for no cost and their Pendulum Scales will go uninterrupted. As a result of this mixture the "Supreme King" archetype is capable of more moves, involving greater flexibility in both Pendulum Summon and other Summon mechanics, being able to perform Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon. For Fusions, both "Zero" and "Infinity" can provide some help since "Zero" can destroy itself along with "Infinity" to search for any "Fusion" card that can help conduct a Fusion Summon, some useful choices including "Miracle Synchro Fusion" and "Odd-Eyes Fusion". Given the Deck's mostly DARK nature, they can also Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (and most other "Predaplant" Fusion monsters, and "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", if need be). For Synchro Summoning purposes, "White Wing Magician" being a Level 4 can open possibilities for either Level 7, 8, or even Level 11 Synchro Summoning when paired with either a Level 3, 4, or 7. Since unlike other Tuner Pendulum Monsters, she has no restriction on what she can Summon (but using her after being Pendulum Summoned will banish her), she is an ideal Tuner for generic Synchro Monsters such as "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", "PSY-Framelord Omega" or "Enlightenment Paladin". If needed other monsters can be used too, such as "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit", "Timebreaker Magician" or "Noble Dragon Magician" can open up room for Level 7 Synchro Summoning such as "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" or "Moonlight Rose Dragon". Some of these cards can combo well with "Miracle Synchro Fusion" as well. Finally, for Xyz Summoning, the archetype can gain easier access to either Rank 4 or Rank 7 monsters, ranging from utilitarian ones such as "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" or "Timestar Magician" to the likes of "Number 11: Big Eye" or "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon". "Darkwurm" is interesting due to its self-revival ability from the Graveyard which potentially mitigates some of the otherwise common and taxing cost of Pendulum-Xyz tactics. After dumping the "Z-ARC" Magicians by detaching them, they can then be banished for "Z-ARC". For Pendulum Summoning, other additional and more mainstreamed cards such as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" or "Archfiend Eccentrick" can be useful as well. The former can search either of the "Gates" and many of the aforementioned "Magicians", while "Eccentrick" is an effective removal card. In other words, the "Supreme King" archetype is fairly flexible since they can be mixed with multiple cards and provide a handful of utilitarian uses. As per the Master Rule 4, the deck loses its Pendulum Summon power. However, the player would often stand without Pendulum Summon as per the Pendulum Effect of "Infinity" thanks to the archetype's penchant for swarming and controlling the field through its "boss". After swarming the Field with weaker monsters, the player can bring out "Supreme King Dragon" Extra Deck Monsters and use them to press the opponent. After your opponent gets rid of them and you managed to get "Z-ARC" on the field, you can use "Supreme Rage" to devastate, or even finish the opponent. Fraquezas * Since they are a Pendulum archetype, they are vulnerable to cards such as "Anti-Spell Fragrance" which can shut them down in the spot. * Their small membership demands that the player mixes them with something else to make the most of it, and thus more than likely adopt that Deck's weaknesses as well. * "Infinity" can be more trouble than an aid due to its "no monster" clause to perform a Pendulum Summon. * The player should also prioritize which summoning mechanic to boost while mixing and be selective of the cards to use for that purpose, as using too many cards can lead to unfortunate draws. Cards Recomendados Monstros Reguladores * Tuning Magician Monstros de Efeito * Zaborg the Mega Monarch * Eidos the Underworld Squire * Edea the Heavenly Squire * Kaiser Vorse Raider/Super Quantum Red Layer Monstros Pêndulo * Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm * Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes * Supreme King Gate Infinity * Supreme King Gate Zero * Astrograph Sorcerer * Chronograph Sorcerer * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Black Fang Magician * Purple Poison Magician * White Wing Magician * Double Iris Magician * Harmonizing Magician Monstros de Fusão * Supreme King Z-ARC * Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom * Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon * Naturia Exterio * Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon * Predaplant Chimerafflesia * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Ultimate Axon Kicker Monstros Sincro * Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon Monstros Xyz * Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Magias * Star Pendulumgraph * Pendulum Fusion * Odd-Eyes Fusion * The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch * Ultra Polymerization * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Allure of Darkness * One for One Armadilhas * Supreme Rage * Time Pendulumgraph * Echo Oscillation Decks de Exemplo "Supreme King Z-ARC" + "Pendulum Evolution" Deck Monstros Pêndulo * Astrograph Sorcerer x3 * Black Fang Magician x3 * Chronograph Sorcerer x2 * Double Iris Magician x3 * Stargazer Magician x2 * Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm x3 * Supreme King Gate Infinity * Supreme King Gate Zero * Timebreaker Magician x3 * Timegazer Magician x2 * Purple Poison Magician x3 * White Wing Magician x3 * Wisdom-Eye Magician x2 Monstros de Fusão * Supreme Arcanite Magician x3 * Supreme King Z-ARC Monstros Sincro * Enlightenment Paladin x3 Monstros Xyz * Timestar Magician x3 Magias * Duelist Alliance x2 * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Star Pendulumgraph x3 * Wavering Eyes Armadilhas * Time Pendulumgraph x2 "Supreme King Dragon" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Doomsday Horror x2 Monstros Reguladores * Hyper Synchron x3 Monstros Pêndulo * Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm x3 * Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes x3 * Supreme King Gate Infinity x3 * Supreme King Gate Zero x3 * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord x3 Monstros de Fusão * Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom x3 * Supreme King Z-ARC x3 Monstros Sincro * Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing x3 Monstros Xyz * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon x3 * Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion x3 Magias * Advance Draw x2 * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x2 * Dragon's Mirror x3 * Dragon Shrine x3 * Pendulum Fusion x2 * Pot of Riches x2 * Smile Universe Armadilhas * Escape from the Dark Dimension x3 * Pendulum Reborn x3 * Supreme Rage x2 * Xyz Reborn x2 Categoria:Arquétipos